Take A Little Ride
by 50ShadesofMoReid
Summary: "Sir would appreciate you getting your hands off my girlfriend before I do something I will regrete plz" he said in his deep voice.
1. Chapter 1

**Addy pov**

_Let's see I am a bartender at a club called Forever Love my friend and I own it. Spencer comes in on Friday nights to keep a eye out for me. He's my brother he's comes up with used less facts & other stuff just to make me crazy. Then Friday rolls around awefully fast this week. Spencer texted me told he couldn't be there this week but he is sending one of his friends. I'm beginning to think that Spence hates me. Then after a few hours it was getting heavy "hello darling do you want to go home with me" the guy asked has he took my arm_.

"Let my hand go I do not want any trouble tonight ok?" I said then this gorgeous looking guy came up.

_"Sir would appreciate you getting your hands off my girlfriend before I do something I will regrete plz" he said in his deep voice_.

Guy ran off fast "I'm sorry it looked like you needed help" he said taking a seat at the bar.

"No it's alright thank you for jumping in when you did, can I pay you back with drink its on the house how does that sound?" I asked

"No ma'am I'm on the job, but you could help out though" he said

"Really who are you looking for?" I asked

"A friend of mine wanted some one to watch his sister? Addy Reid do know her she works at this bar?" He asked

"I know her your looking at her I'm Addison Reid you must be the friend Spence was talking about but didn't get a name from him though" I said

"I'm Derek Morgan I understand why now your very _sexy lady_" he said in that sexy deep voice of his.

"Thank you" I said while blushing.

So it's after hours "Addy do you need a ride home?" He asked

"No I can walk home" I said

"No friend of mine is gonna walk home while I'll drive home in this car of mine" he said he open the door then I got in.

I drove out of parking lot "shoot I forgot Spence isn't going to be home. My friend is at home in bed, I guess I'll be home alone tonight" I said looking sad.

"Addy I'll stay with you if you want me too?" Morgan asked

"That will be nice just stay on your side of the bed, will be great" I said happily.

I unlock the door to the apartment walked in. Morgan came in after me shut the door. After an hour I went to bed Morgan decided that he would stay on the couch.

**Morgan pov**

_Reid has a uncomfortable couch. I met his very sexy little sister. I must say she's looker that one is. But she's my friends sister I'm not gonna do that Reid. He's my best friend so no Derek. Then I heard the door unlock I grab my gun got ready he walked in turn on the light "Reid what are you doing coming in at 3:30 in the morning huh?" I asked as I shut the door put my gun down_.

"I just got in from my flight, what are you doing here?" He asked

"She said she didn't have anyone to stay with her so I offered. She said that would be nice and to stay on my side of the bed. I didn't want to stay in bed with her" I said

"Good idea thanks for staying here with her she doesn't like to be alone when no else is. Sense your here you stay the rest of night if you want too?" He asked

"Yeah I would like that" I said taking the couch.

**Reid pov**

_I woke up the next morning smelling coffee. I know it couldn't be Addy cause she doesn't fix coffee she usually fixes it for me that's it. Then I stop to think Morgan is here. I walked out of bedroom "we'll if that's not doctor Reid then I don't know who he is" Morgan said all cheerful._

"Derek he's not awake until he has his coffee, besides I'm wide awake talk to me please?" She asked

"You know what I heard?" Morgan asked

"What's that?" She said

"I heard that I might ask you out" Morgan said

"We'll then I except then" she said taking a drink.

"Not without me your not, I know you Morgan" I said looking at both of them.

"Reid lighten up will ya" Morgan said

"Yeah Reid duh" Addy said

"Hey Reid we gotta go so get ready to leave" Morgan said I got pointed at Addy to follow.

I walked into my room Addy came in & shut the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Reid pov**

"Addy I don't like the idea of you & Morgan going out." I said, trying not to sound too much like a bossy controlling brother.

"Why? I like Derek, he's nice. Oh I get it your mad cause it's me he likes and not you. I think your jealous." she said slyly.

"I am not jealous. It's you that I'm concern with what if he pulls all his stunts I'm not there to stop him." I explained taking seat on my bed.

"Spence I can handle myself if that's what your worried about. This is the second time that someone has been nice to me, and not just for my know how. He thinks I'm sexy, smart and amazing. That's enough for me, isn't it for you?" She questioned knowing he could not dispute it.

"I guess your right, your date is Friday right?" I asked angry to have to give in to this whole charade.

"Yeah Spencer, it is. I'm gonna go now, see you soon darling brother." she sings, hanging up the phone and leaving me alone with my thoughts.

Maybe she'll be fine with Morgan. I'll ask him to take extra care of her, I'm sure he will.

**Addy pov**

"He's getting ready to go Derek. Can I call you Derek?" I flirted.

"Yes you may my sexy girl" he responded in a sultry voice.

"Derek, Spence is worried about our date so could you be nice and talk to him about it? I mean just so he knows." I asked.

"Why of course my baby girl, it's the man thing to do." Morgan said watching Reid coming out.

**Morgan pov**

So I went down to warm the car. I asked for her number too, of course I got it. Then Reid came down and got in.

"Reid I'm not gonna treat your sister like every other date I have had. I'm gonna go at it with kid gloves promise, I know how much she means to you I'm not gonna screw it up, I'm not going to risk our friendship." I explained driving away, he nodded silently.

It was Friday night and Derek was ready for the date. He walks up to the door and knocks, expecting to see her answer, only to find Reid at the other side of the door "Hey come on in, she's just about through with getting ready." Reid said while we both took a seat.

Addy came out looking like million dollars "Make sure you keep an eye on her please I don't want any unsubs after my sister." Reid warned as his sister blushed.

"Of course Reid she's gonna be well taken care of don't worry." I said taking her hand leading her out.

"So what are we doing tonight?" I asked

"I thought we could eat first if that's alright with you?" She suggested/

"Yes that's fine I could hear your tummy growling all the way over here" she blushed deeper in embarrassment.

"Is that right Derek Morgan oh I'm sorry supervisory special agent Derek Morgan?" she grinned widely as she flirted.

"Flattery will get you everywhere miss Addison Reid" I said.

"Oh is that right?" she said switching.

"What's going on with the switching" I asked she's still switching.

"Oh it's nothing Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan" she said getting awefully close to me.

I put my arm around her shoulder she leaned in "Derek I feel something for you" she took my free hand held it. I walked her out of the restaurant I opened the door to my car she hoped in. I went over got in.

**Unsubs pov**

_Look at them getting in the car. This is gonna be easy, even with SSA Derek Morgan with her. Who the hell does she think she is breaking up with me! I follow her here to tell her I forgive her and will taker her back, and here she is hanging off some FBI agent. But I'm gonna get her soon. A wicked grin plasters him face._

**Morgan pov**

So I took her to my place for a while. I hear her singing quietly to herself. "what ya singing?" I asked.

"Jason Aldeans, Take a Little Ride" she smiled taking the seat by me.

"You're a country fan? I've never known your brother or mom to like other kinds of music other than classical" I stated.

"We'll then I guess you don't know the Reid's that well then now do ya?" she smiled wider , it was true he didn't know her better but he swore he was going to know her inside and out.

"No I don't, but I want to get to know you on a personal basics if that's alright with you miss Addison?" I said pulling her over to me.

"Aren't we getting ahead of ourselves just a little bit Derek Morgan?" Her smile dropped slightly as she pulled away.

"Yes, I suppose we are" I acknowledged.

yay I'm excited breaking dawn part 2 is coming out today! Who's gonna go see it, cause I know I am. Thanks to my friend wolfpawn your a lot of help thank you so much.


	3. Chapter 3

TALR

**Reid pov**

_Waiting on my sister to come home. It's weird for me to wait on some one other than coworkers. I was in deep thought when I heard the door opened. She came through the living room Addison walked passed me right to her room. I walked right in "Addison what did you do tonight?" I asked_

_"I had great time with Derek he's good guy better than I expected, I thought another guys wouldn't look at me like the way he did. Especially after all the guys treated me I thought there wasn't any one like that. I was proven wrong" she said shooing me from her room._

_I called up Morgan to see if he's knows something but I got was his answering machine. Then I heard laughing coming from Addy's room. I should be happy she wanted some one for a long time, she found Morgan. I'm happy for her but that doesn't mean I won't protect her from anyone especially my friend Morgan. _

**Morgan pov**

_When I got home oh my goodness I'm in love Reid's sister! Who knew that he had sister other than Hotch I bet he knew. I got a shower then started to call her up "hello?" _

"Hey Addison what ya doing?" I asked waited for her answer.

"I was just telling Spence about our date tonight, I bet he even called to ask you how it went." She said smirking.

"Addison can I see you again say tomorrow night?" I asked

"Derek I can't I'm working tomorrow night I'll be there until closing sorry baby" she said frowning.

"How about after I get off from work I'll stay until your closing, I'll take you home I don't like you walking home alone in the dark" I answered.

"Okay you got me then, but agent Morgan I'll be on my best behavior" she said in her sexy voice.

"We'll I better go your making me get all hot and bothered, I'll see you tomorrow night bye my love" I said.

"Okay bye baby" she answered, I hung up.

**Unsubs pov**

_So I'm not gonna let this guy have fun with my girl, shes mine I love her. I am coming for her only her but if Morgan gets in my way, then I'll take him too make him watch. I'll see Addison tonight._

**Reid pov**

_I made home by seven I hoping Adds was home but it doesn't look like it. I had gotten mail one was to Addison. I left it on her bed. Morgan is going to make sure she's safe at work I'm she is. She's my sister so I'm sure without her knowing there's trouble waiting to happen. I should know trouble is my first name._

I gotta call from an unknown caller "hello is Addison there?" Guy asked

"No, she's not may ask who's calling?" I asked

"Sorry I can't say" caller said

"I wouldn't be able to tell her then bye" I said shutting my phone, that was interesting.

Later that night

**Addison pov**

I'm wiping down the bar then I looked up to my ex-boyfriend standing there "hello Addison" he said taking my hand.

"I'm not yours anymore so let me go now" I answered.

"Oh I know you aren't mine anymore, I've been watching you for a few days. Thats gonna change now your mine Addison you always have been" he said

Morgan came by "excuse me take your hand off of my girlfriend now."

He took his hand off of my hand then left. Morgan took my hand he came around hugged me "baby what's wrong?"

"Hey Maggie can you take over cleanning up & closing shop. I gotta get out of here, Derek is gonna take me home" I said

"Yeah sure whatever you need" Maggie answered.

I went into the back got my things.

**Morgan pov**

Maggie came over to me "what happen?" I asked

"Her ex was a bucket head he abused her & everything under the sun. She hid her bruises really well until I noticed she started wincing. I figured it out I didn't let her know I did. She finally broke it off with him, he hadn't came back until now. So if I were you I would keep eye on her cause she goes to another place like her brother does to read" she said watching Addison coming back in.

I took her home "Addison what's wrong baby I can't help you unless you tell me " I said taking her hand in mine. I decided to take her to my house I texted Reid to let him know she's staying with me. I let her in my home "nice place you got here" she said while a tears was falling.

"Hey hey now none of that" I said pulling her into my arms.

As I wiped her tears away "I don't want pull you into my problems, you already have enough" she answered.

"Addison baby your problems are my problems" I said kissing her cheek.

Hotch texted "we got a case."

Of all the times she's in need of shoulder to cry on I get called on a case "baby I got called in on a case, " I said watching as more tears came out.

"Go Derek I know this is your job I understand I have a brother that does the same job, I'll be fine" she answered.

"Hey you could stay with Garica" I said steeling a kiss.

"You mean Penelope Garica right?" She asked

"Yes my sexy girl, we need to be going" I said pulling her with me.

"Why do I half to go for" she pouted.

"Cause I want you safe until I get back alright, do you half to work tomorrow?" I asked waiting on reply.

"No Derek why are you being all protective all the sudden. Not that I don't like it I just want to know why?" She questioned

"Adds I just want you safe is all while I'm gone" I answered her question.

"Ok then I understand. Just understand that I never had to be a counted for" she said

I walked into a room where team was Hotch was talking about the case that we were going on.

**Addison pov**

_I just walked in his desk I looked around than at some point I fell asleep. I heard some one coming in I woke up "Addison come with me I'll find you some to sleep" it sounded like Garica._

"Where's Derek?" I questioned

"He went with the team to solve a murder you can sleep here I'll be back later ok?" She said leaving.

**Garica pov**

_I heard Addison is coming yay! I found her sound asleep on Morgan's desk, moved her in a better place on Hotch's couch. It was better there, until we get home. Morgan called I don't know how many times just to see if she was okay. After a while Addison came in, looking like an some one pulled her from her sleep. She told me about her ex coming back she's really scared of him. Then her phone ring "hello... Yeah sure I'll be there now ok bye" Addison shut her phone._

"Garica I gotta go bye I'll text you later" she said leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

TALR

**Morgan pov**

_After few hours I tired to call Addison, she's not picking up. I'm calling Garica "hello what can I do for you?" She questioned_

"Garica have you talked too Addison?" I asked

"Yeah she was leaving I'm sure it had to with the bar why?" She questioned

"I told you to stay with her, Garica I'm sorry I'm just worried about her is all" I answered

"Are you guys on your way home yet?" She asked

"Yes... Tell me Garica is she's at home right?" I questioned

"Yes she is! Morgan be careful she's like a piece glass she's going break soon, when it does it won't be pretty." She said

"Alright baby girl you be careful too bye" I shut my phone.

Then my phone started to vibrating "hello" I answered

"Hay Derek are ya on your way home yet?" Adds asked

"Yes baby I am, what you doing" I wondered

"I am getting drunk some one left a bottle of whiskey outside our door, when I came home drunk is my middle name" she said while taking a drink.

"Adds baby I need you to put the bottle down okay I'll be there with Reid in five minutes" I said pulling Reid off of the plane.

We both walked up to his door he unlocked door found her on the couch asleep "Addison honey wake up" I said shaking her awake.

She woke up slowly "hay Derek what ya doing here I thought you were working" she wondered.

"We just got home, I thought I would come and see you baby lets get you into your bed" I answered pulling her to her feet.

"Oo Derek take me now" she said pulling me closer to her.

_I stop her before she could do something she would regret "Adds as much as I would and believe me I would, it doesn't seem right besides Reid here will kill me if I do" I answered taking her into her room._

"Adds honey what's wrong?" Reid asked went by her side.

"Mark my ex he said he is going to get me back, if Derek was in the then he would take him too. Only to make him watch what he was going to with me. Guys I'm scared! Please I am asking for help here?" She asked

"Baby you don't half to worry Reid & I are gonna make sure of it, right Reid?" I answered

"Yes that's right Adds we're gonna make sure your okay, why didn't you tell me about him? I know her back story she told me that's why she moved here and to be close to me as well" he said pushing her hair out of her face.

"Derek could you & Spence stay please?" She asked both of us nodded.

She went to sleep instantly as her head hit the pillow "I'm worried! Reid has she been like this before?" I questioned

"Yes after she broke up with him, that's when Addison wanted to move in with me. I did my research he's an unsub Morgan until she asked for help which she just did. I sat there waited for this moment I always thought it would be when she's sober of coarse. Morgan just take care of her okay she's only sister I have" he said making his way out of the room.

_I went over and kissed her cheek, I pulled covers over her so she wouldn't get cold. Then I walked out to find Reid making coffee "Reid I'm gonna go talk to Hotch" I said leaving._

**Reid pov**

_I looked in on her one last time. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw something I went over to see what is, it's a camera someone has been spying on sister. I went to my room to only find the same thing but a different place is all. I see Morgan coming in "hey Reid Hotch is coming over tomorrow to talk to you & Adds" he said as I gave him a funny look._

"Ok that's great Morgan" I answered as I raised my voice, I pointed to the camera in the corner.

"That's right Reid just be careful" he said he & I walked out and shut my door.

"Morgan there's one in Addison's room as well, she can't stay here. I'm gonna find us a motel to stay in" I said taking my cell in hand fixing dial.

"Reid you and Adds can stay with me" I answered before I heard an answer there was a knock on front door.

I went to open the door "Hotch what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Morgan said you have a stalker on your hands, can I come in?" He questioned while I let him in.

**Addison pov**

I woke up to find a letter that Spencer had left in my room I opened this is what it said:

_Addison,_

_My Addison I'm sorry I didn't stay as long as I hoped. Bitch I'm coming for you! I was coming to apologize for the way I had treated you but I came back find you have boyfriend. When I came into bar the other night I just to get your attention. Next time you'll be mine and you will do as I say. But for now bye baby._

_Mark _


	5. Chapter 5

**Reid pov **

_Morgan thinks he can come in here tell me what to do. I don't come in his house telling him what to do. She's my sister I think I know what's best for her. Then he invites Hotch over to my house with out asking me first._

"Out I want both of you out, Morgan I know she's your girlfriend but she's my sister. So we will be staying at the hotel" I said without thinking about it this my place.

"Reid were just trying to figure this out I'm sorry I didn't think about asking you before I did anything. But your my brother I should have thought about it before doing anything. She's my girlfriend I want to protect her, as well as you do" he answered.

I heard a door open Adds came out "Spencer he's coming after me, I'm scared he's gonna kill me" she said Derek came up & hugged her.

"Addison Hotch, Reid, and myself will do every thing in our power to protect you. What do you have in your hand?" He asked

"I gotta letter from him here" she said giving him the letter.

"Adds I want you ready okay here are some clothes" I said handing them to her.

I watched go into her room "just for record I don't like it when you all automaticly think that I can't handle some things by myself" I said waiting on shity answer.

"Reid you do have way of getting in trouble, some times with out you knowing it. I'm sorry for jumping when I should have asked about this okay" Morgan answered.

"I forgive you next time just ask, well I'm going see Adds see if she's ready" I said going in Addison's room.

**Morgan pov**

_He's right I should have asked but I was to caught up to realized about not asking Reid. Reid doesn't like people to diging in his private life, I can't blame him. His sister can dig into my private life and wouldn't care. But anyway I saw them coming out Reid is helping her walk "hi Aaron hi Derek are we waiting on some one?" She flirted._

"Adds stop flirting! You know this is not helping your case stop giving Morgan the puppy face" he said while giving her hand to me.

"Morgan can you take Adds over to your place?" He asked I nodded.

"Please keep me in loop" I said when I was leaving.

_I finally got to car when she sat down she fell asleep. I walked into my house with my girlfriend which she is half conscious. Hotch called when I was almost asleep too. He told me the cameras been for months, he's getting ready to make his move. I had told Hotch that I had a little run around with the unsub, he knew about it. He's been talking to Reid. Then I heard a scream coming from my room I raced down the hall ran into my room. She's having a nightmare "Adds honey wake up" I said trying to wake her up. I shook her a wake "Addison baby" I said seeing her grasp for air._

"Breathe with me" I said shes breathing with me.

_I looked at her. She's so beautiful, I wonder how Reid's came out with two beautiful children. Reid has the brains but Adds has her personality she's gotta a soft spot for the men she loves. This is different that any other relationship I've been in before. I Derek Morgan can say I love her more then woman besides baby girl Garica. I can't talk to Reid about this until I'm sure. Now she finally went back to sleep I decided that I would stay with her for now. She needs me as much as I need her. Adds turned over to my side "Derek stop it tickles" she said while dreaming. Everyone knows about me being player but now it as come to a stop._

**Hotchner pov**

I see Morgan coming in "where's Addison at? I asked

"She's at home with Reid, I thought I could lend a hand to this" he answered while taking the letter and reading over.

"It looks like we a stalker on our hands, were gonna half to put her in protective detail" I said

"If I know Addison she won't like it, I know it has to be done" he said aloud.

"I don't get personal with my coworkers, but you have changed in a good way" I said

"Hotch I love her! Do you think that I'm doing right thing?" He asked

"Yes if that's what you want, Morgan you should talk to her about it. Anyway what's your take on this?" I asked while getting in the SUV.

"He's smart says in his letter that I'm coming for her. It's obvious it's personal, he wanted to apologize to her about he acted. Something tells he was abused in his child hood. He tired to do that to Addison too, she left him that's the stresser right there" he said taking us to office.

**At BAU**

"Morgan tell them what you told me." I said

"He's smart says in his letter that I'm coming for her. It's obvious it's personal, he wanted to apologize to her about he acted. Something tells he was abused in his child hood. He tired to do that to Addison too, she left him that's the stresser right there. But something's not sitting right with me he found out where's she's working he came up to bar he wants her know he's watching. He knows we're on to him, my badge was there for everyone to see" Morgan said

"Current studies show that approximately 3.4 million Americans are, or have been stalked within the last 12 months." Spencer added sadly, now they could ass his sister, and in turn him to that.

"3.4 million, well it's safe to say I may never sleep comfortably in my bed again." Prentiss commented, JJ and Garcia nodding in agreement.

"Focus on the case at hand, the home of an FBI agent was broken into. Someone is keeping an eye on two members of this team, that is extremely worrying." Rossi interjected. "He's both incredibly intelligent and stupid at once."

"That makes no sense Rossi." JJ stated, eyebrows raised.

"Actually it does, he got into Pretty Boy's apartment without being seen or heard, that is his intelligence. However, by choosing to do that, he has taken on an elite unit of the FBI, ergo stupidity." Rossi nodded at Morgan's comprehension and elaboration of his statement.

"Right, Rossi you and Reid go and get the CSI's to fingerprint and search Reid's apartment, see if there is anything he may have left behind. Prentiss, you and Morgan go keep an eye on Addison until the paperwork is sorted. I'll get onto that now, and JJ, inform Strauss that we are on a local case, tell her what exactly we are doing, we need her on side for this and make sure this is not leaked to the press." The blonde nodded. "Garcia, I need you on form, if this guy so much as buys gum, I want to know about it, look for anything suspicious in his credit card history, if he has a PC or laptop that ever went online, I want everything from that too."

The busty blonde rose from her chair after she finished writing down everything, "You got it Mon Capitan!" and with that she bolted out the door and back to her lair.

"Let's move out." Hotch commanded, the team obeyed silently, rising from their chairs and pairing as they were requested, before leaving the BAU and heading for the parking garage.


	6. Chapter 6

**Addison pov**

Reid had to leave something about FBI business. I just took hot shower then I watched a DVD or two. I fixed some hot chocolate, it always made me feel better. I had just started to fall asleep when a guy came over to me "let me go" I screamed

"Addison sweetheart it's me Derek & I brought my friend Emily Prentiss it's okay" he said pulling me into his arms.

"Hey Derek can I have something drink please?" Prentiss questioned he nodded went into kitchen.

**Rossi pov**

"Reid I understand your worried but we gotta focus on this right now. Tell me what do you see?" I asked

He's looking around "my books there out of there place, Addison doesn't read same books as I do her books are in her room. This is odd" he said picking up the piece of paper.

It reads: "Addison I'm coming for you real soon maybe sooner than FBI & your boyfriend Derek Morgan thinks you will be all mine" unsub wrote.

"Reid calm down okay you freaking out isn't going to help. Just breathe in & out that's right. Lets get you over to Morgan's so you can see Addison for yourself she's alright" I said he was gonna have a panic attack I didn't intervene.

**Prentiss pov**

While Morgan went to get me a coffee that I would talk to Addison. She seems like a nice girl or so I heard from Reid & Morgan. So here I go "Addison if you don't talk me just me know I'll stop okay?" She nodded

"Where did you meet the unsub?" I questioned

"Un what? What are you talking about. Are you talking about Mark?" She asked

"Yes I'm sorry I didn't explain. I just figure you knew living with Reid all. It's called the unknown subject. Mark you say where did you meet Mark?" I asked

"I met him while I was on the job he was my client at the time. After a month went by we were together, then during that month he started drinking. Things had gotten bad by then he was hurting me, that's when Spencer had called me and ask me to live with him. I had started to moving to DC" she said

"Things had gotten bad what do you mean?" I asked

"He started abusing me when Spencer had called that morning, I knew then if I was going to make out of this relationship I knew it would be now. I had some injuries before I left, now if he gets me this time he'll kill me" she cried as Rossi & Reid came in.

He went over to Addison! Rossi asked me to come on in the kitchen so I went to give them some private time. I saw Morgan on the phone with Hotch "yes Hotch it looks like he beat her within an inch of her life. On it" he said hanging up.

"Hotch wants us to go to his apartment now, Reid could stay here with her" Morgan said walking out.

"Honey I have to go Reid is gonna stay with you" he said while kissing her cheek.

**Unsub pov**

Now is the perfect time to strike I know her brother is there I'll give them something to sleep she's the one I'm after. I waited until she went to restroom I gave Reid his dose first, I crept over to then gave her better dose so she'll be out for a while then I took her away this easy than I thought.

**Morgan pov**

I can't believe that we didn't find anything. I drop off Prentiss and Rossi at the office then I finally got home. I walked in to find Reid passed out on the couch "Addison come on I'm home" wait this isn't where the pillow goes. I checked if Reid had pulse I begin to wake him up "Reid I need you to wake up come on that's right" I coached him his eyes were beginning to open.

"Where's Addison?" I questioned as my anxiety level arose.

"Last time I saw her she going to the bathroom, then I felt a prick on my neck. I tried to fight back but the drug had taken over by then. Oh my snap I let the unsub take her damn it! I'm agent how could I let this happen" he answered

Shit this not good Reid got drug and my girl is some where out there with unsub. This day couldn't get any better. I saw Reid calling Hotch I couldn't do it I wanted to take off guys head off. I was almost ready to punch the wall "Morgan punching the wall isn't going to help find Addison, I know your worried but so am I. Calm down breathe" he said making a point.

**Rossi pov**

I see two men about blow there tops off, then it came to me "Reid do you recall any place about where Addison & guy went too?" I asked

"She said something about ocean she & Mark used go there, he'll take her there" Reid said

thanks to walfpawn for the help I appreciate it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Unsub pov**

_Now is the perfect time to strike I know her brother is there I'll give them something to sleep she's the one I'm after. I waited until she went to restroom I gave Reid his dose first, I crept over to then gave her better dose so she'll be out for a while then I took her away this easy than I thought._

**Morgan pov**

_I can't believe that we didn't find anything. I drop off Prentiss and Rossi at the office then I finally got home. I walked in to my house to find Reid passed out on the couch "Addison come on I'm home" wait this isn't where the pillow goes. I checked if Reid had pulse I begin to wake him up "Reid I need you to wake up come on that's right" I coached him his eyes were beginning to open._

"Where's Addison?" I questioned as my anxiety level arose.

_"Last time I saw her she going to the bathroom, then I felt a prick on my neck. I tried to fight back but the drug had taken over by then. Oh my snap I let the unsub take her damn it! I'm agent how could I let this happen" he answered_

_Shit this not good Reid got drug and my girl is some where out there with unsub. This day couldn't get any better. I saw Reid calling Hotch I couldn't do it I wanted to take off guys head off. I was almost ready to punch the wall "Morgan punching the wall isn't going to help find Addison, I know your worried but so am I. Calm down breathe" he said making a point._

**Rossi pov**

I see two men about blow there tops off, then it came to me "Reid do you recall any place about where Addison & guy went too?" I asked

"She said something about ocean she & Mark used go there, he'll take her there" Reid said

Ware house

**Unsub pov**

_My beautiful girl Addison were going to have fun tonight you'll love me forget Morgan. I've arrived where were going to have fun. I see her waking up "well hello Addison" I said taking her into the house._

_I sat her down she pulled away "oh Addison you don't remember about ice cold nights we spent together now that's going to change" I said by zip tying her hands together and then her legs_.

"If I can't have you no can" I said she's waiting to see what I'm about to do to her.

"Addison sweetie if you had let me back in then none of this would happen" I answered well pulled her over to me.

"No I don't trust you let me go" she argued trying to pull away, icy cold water filling up the tub.

I saw her crying "well now it's time watching you drown in the icy cold tub" I said

I pushed her over in the icy water it'll take five minutes for hypothermia to set in.

**Morgan pov**

_We're running out of time here "guys maybe were looking at this all wrong. He could drowning his victims, as much as it pains me to say Addison could be drowning as we speak" I answered _

My phone started to vibrating "hello" I answered

"Yes my beautiful man who kicks down doors, well I found an old run down shack not far from here it's on west main 135" Garcia said

"Thanks baby bye" I answered running out door with Reid on my coat tail.

**Addison pov**

_This not good at all started to get numb, Spencer said something about this but I forgot he says so much. But now it's all going black_.

**Reid pov**

"She's the only thing besides mom I have Morgan" I cried I have to brave for Addison.

**Unsub pov**

_I watched her die of hypothermia all by herself, but she made it that way. If Addison hadn't gone with some one else. Then she won't be in this trouble now would she. I stood beside of tub "here Addison is something to help with the pain" I said giving her pill watching her sallow it_.

**Morgan pov**

_After a five minutes of driving, ran into house first. Hotch yelled me not too but that's not how roll I'll get my a$$ kick. I want to save my girlfriend, Reid's sister. I went through every room until I get to main room, "Morgan" Hotch yelled as I ran right into main room._

"Agent Derek Morgan how lovely it is to see you again. I don't believe we had chance to meet I'm Mark unsub Martin, as you see you came for miss Addison Reid little to late" he answered.

"Mark put down the toaster step away from tub, now" Morgan yelled

"Now why would I do that, I mean you were the one who got us all in this mess. You my friend are in for awaking my friend" he signed.

**Hotch pov**

_I told him not to go in there "Rossi take the back we'll take sides" I said running through the side door. Only to find Morgan talking to the unsub I got shot I took it. He fell into tub._

**Reid pov**

I ran over to Addison "she's got no pulse" I said watching Morgan lift her out of the tub placing her on the ground.

Then he's doing CPR "Addison baby don't give up on us" he said not giving up.

"Morgan she's not coming back" Hotch spoke softly to him.

As pulled her to me "Adds I love you, need you to come back for us, if not for me then for Morgan he's in love with you" I said in her ear, checked her pulse its back.

Medics came in to see her they took her too the hospital. Which Morgan & I waited for at least two hours, now I see the doctor coming our way "is there anyone here for Addison Reid?" He asked

"We are how she is doctor?" I answered a question with a question how neat.

"Addison has a serve case of hypothermia also her some of her ribs have been broken shes going to have it rough for a few days. She's in ICU as of right now I'll take you to her now if you would like to see her?" He asked

I nodded away. It took a few minutes "ah here she is just be careful, Addison was freaking out so we had to put her under sedation as of right now, but please talk to her let know your there" doctor said leaving.

"Morgan you can go in I'll inform the team I'll see her later" he said walking with his cell phone in hand.

I walked in "Addison what are we going to do with you" I wondered while taking her hand kissing it.

Thanks to walfpawn for the help


	8. Chapter 8

TALR

**Hotch pov**

So we're just about through with this case, I felt my phone vibrating "hello" I answered.

"Hotch I was calling to let you know, about Addison. She has hypothermia, few of ribs are broken but other then that she should be fine" he said.

"That's great Reid, if you guys need anything just me or one of team members know. Hey Reid just to let you know she's apart of our team as of right now." I suggested

"Thanks Hotch I'll tell Addison when she's awake. They have her in ICU right now, doctors are watching her now just to make sure her fever stays down" Reid said.

"Hotch I wanted know... you what never mind" he said

"What is it Reid?" I asked

"I was wondering if I could have a few days off until Addison gets out of here back on her feet. But I understand if I can't because of cases..." He answered

"Reid take as many days as you need. But I can't spare Morgan though if you want to you can Skype in when your at home. Of coarse Addison may not want you watching over her shoulder 24/7" I said

"Ok Hotch thanks for support I gotta go the doctor coming" he said hanging up, laughing at him.

_Sometimes that kid can surprise you. I'll see Addison when she comes home hopefully everything will turn out good for her_.

**Morgan pov**

I see Reid coming in "Morgan doctor said she's doing good but not out of the woods just yet. I asked Hotch if I could take some time off, just to take care of her. He said he could not spare you" he said smiling.

"Reid you are just having to much fun, well I am going to go home and take shower come back" I answered

"Morgan go on and take a nap I'll call if there's any changes" he said I nodded.

I kissed her on her cheek, I said bye to Reid. I wonder if she would be up to see my momma, I guess I will half to ask. Momma called.

**Reid pov**

"Adds wake up baby it's me Reid" I said waiting she begins to stuggle.

"No let go please I have a brother to care about he loves me I love him" she said before waking up.

"Addison honey calm down your in a hospital, you are getting treatment for hypothermia" I said

"Your okay Spencer I was worried that he got to you too, where's Derek? He killed him great. I love him Spencer I didn't tell him that" she cried.

"Addison he's alive he just went home to change and take a nap. Actually I sent him he was here for most of night. Do you want me to call him so you can talk to him?" I asked she nodded

I ring his phone "hello" he said

"Hey Morgan I have someone here who wants to talk to you" I said

"Hey Derek" she said

**Morgan pov**

So I was trying to get a nap in before I go back to the hospital. My phone started to vibrating "hello" I answered

"Hey Derek" she said

"Well hello back my sweet Addison"

"I'm sorry for bothering you I just had to hear your voice is all" she said

"Adds baby you don't half to be sorry about that, I'll come see you right now okay" I suggested.

"Okay I'll see ya then bye" she hung up.

I hurried on my clothes and left.

**Addison pov**

Reid called Morgan for me I was watching tv when I saw Derek coming in. Spencer gave us time alone.

"Hey Adds" he said

"Hey Derek come over here" I said patiently waiting on him.

"Now Addison that little pout could get you into trouble" he answered by coming over.

"I want you to know I love you" I said

"I love you too baby" he said while kissing me.

"Now I wanted to know if you want to come with me to meet my mom? I understand if you don't want too, but it would mean a lot to me if you did" he asked

"Yes I'll go if it makes you happy then I'll go, just for you baby" I answered with a kiss.

"Now this is not the time or place for you two get your make out section on" Reid said seating down.

Derek laugh "you won't be able to see us soon Reid, were going to see my mom in weeks" my brother looked surprised.

"You didn't ask me Addison may be I had some plans for us" he suggested.

"Spencer I love you and all. The only thing you do is read I like to read and all but not all day. I like to be happy with Derek, same with you, but sometimes you get excited about things I'm not interested in. Which is fine I don't have a problem with that." I said

"Morgan how come you get my sister then turn her against me?" He asked

"Reid, don't get me into your disagreement with Adds, I'll choose her side" he answered.

"Alright if that's way you two wanna play it fine. Addison I don't care what you do any more bye" he said leaving.

I started to cried "Addison it's okay, you didn't know" he answered

**Reid pov**

_Of all things I have heard and seen this is one I'll never forget. I do excited when I learn something new but don't we all. I just wish she would have thought about me before making plans is all. I'm going back in "sorry it's not right for me to take up your time with Morgan" I said._

"No your right I should have thought about asking you before making plans. I'm sorry Spencer please forgive me?" She gave me a pout.

"She tried that on me" Derek said

"And it looks like it worked from where I'm standing, Addison don't worry about it. I do care about what you do Adds, I don't mind if Morgan takes you away just bring her back with all her original parts please!" I Explained.

She smiled "thanks Reid" she answered

She decided on taking a nap "Morgan can I talk to you outside please" I asked

I made sure that no one was in the waiting room "Morgan I would like to apologize to you. You showed my sister a great time, I didn't know you had good intentions or not. But you did you treated her like a queen and for that I say thank you. It's been a while since I have seen her smile since our mom die" I said getting all emotional.

"Your welcome! She makes me feel alive, I've never felt this way about girl ever. I really am feeling love for Addison. Reid I want to know if its alright with you if I take Addison with me to see my mom & sisters?" He asked

"Sure Morgan I don't mind, I trust you bring her back like the way she left?" I suggested

"Yes I'll bring back unharmed I promise, she'll be safe with me" he explained.

_One week later she got to come home, I got to spend some time with her. She's seems really happy about going with Morgan to see his mom and sisters_.

Thank you to walfpawn for the help. If anyone has any ideas please feel free to tell me.


	9. Chapter 9

TALR

**Morgan pov**

So I am loading up my car with two bags, she came down looking all kinds of sexy. Then she came over to me "hey baby are ya ready?" I asked

"Yes are you ready my sexy Derek Morgan" Addison said getting in the car.

_I got in the car she texted Reid to let him know where gone. It's not fair that she gets to look sexy I would take her now but were on our way to Chicago_.

**Reid pov**

"Reid stop worrying she'll be fine Morgan will take great care of her" Hotch said taking a seat.

"If your really that worried about her then call her she'll understand Reid" Rossi said

_I took Rossi's advice called her, I know this is scary to her. I know it would scare me. I'm happy I know I can trust him. She'll be gone for the week I hope she has a great time_.

**Addison pov**

_I just got off of the phone with Spencer, he's just as worried as I am. Derek kept looking at me not that I don't mind it makes me nervous. _

"Derek am I the first girl you ever took to see your mother?" I asked

"Yes baby you are, I'm glad you came along" he said

"I'm not going to lie I'm very nervous, just take me back home Derek. I don't think I can do this it's like" I explained then going into a panic attack.

"Slow down breathe with me in & out that's good Addison if I didn't think it was safe. Reid would let you travel with me, if he didn't think it was safe. He told me take care of his precious cargo" he explained while winking at me.

I finally calmed down, I knew Spencer cared about me. I started humming some thing from Onerepublic "what ya humming over there?"he asked

"Feel Again by onerepublic. So loving that band." I said Derek is pouting.

"I love you two baby, thank you for taking me" I suggested while I checked my phone.

"Addison if you check that phone one more time I am gonna throw it out" he laughed

"Your not serious Derek, I need to see if my brother calls or texts me" I said I watched him throw in the back.

"Addison May don't you even think about getting that phone back, focus on the ride and behave before I force you to take a nap!" He said

"Have you force Spencer to take a nap?" I asked

"Yes one time we were on a case he hadn't got any sleep, so I put something in his coffee he wondered the next day how he got too sleep, we told him that he was exhausted he needed sleep" he said

My hand felt his hand then I started to knot off, I stayed awake for while my eyes started to close.

**Morgan pov**

Her eyes finally shut. I'm so happy she came with me, panicked a bit. I guess I will half to stop and get us something to eat "baby wake up what ya want to eat?" I asked she yawned before opening her eyes.

"It doesn't matter to me can I have my phone Derek please?" she asked getting her purse.

"Sure as long I get to spend time with you I don't mind" I said giving her phone back.

**Rossi pov**

I decided that I would call Morgan to see if there okay. Patiently waiting on answer "hello" he said

"Morgan how things going?" I asked

"It's going she just went to sleep a few minutes ago I had to throw her phone in the back so she could relax. I'm assuming that she hasn't been way from Reid that much, or the fact that she's meeting my mom for the first time either." He explained

"Yeah I don't think that Reid's have any experience in that circle any way, besides their mother. Mrs. Reid was not okay all of there life, it's not there fault. I wish you the best luck Morgan your doing the thing I hate the most meeting your mom. Well I gotta go bye tell Addison I said hi" I said

**Morgan pov**

So we're finally made to West Virginia "Addison honey wake up were in West Virginia you wanna stop and rest?" I questioned she nodded. I miss my mom so much she has her life in Chicago which is fine I don't mind taking off to see her. We stopped off for something to eat "Addison are you okay?" I asked

"Yes why? I'm very nervous about meeting your mom, what if she doesn't like me?" She cried

"Addison baby your just fine the way you are, don't worry so much. You remind me so much of Reid when he met my mom too" I said she told she was going to rest room before we left.

I decided to call Reid maybe if she hears his voice that will calm her down a bit "hello?" He said

"Reid I need a favor I need you to tell Addison about your visit with my mom. She needs to hear your voice I think she's going through Reid with drawl, I know you have been sending texts but she needs to hear your voice" I said here she comes.

I gave the phone to her "hello?" She said

**Reid pov**

"Hello?" Adds said

"Hey Addison what ya doin" I asked

"Just getting in the car, what are you doing?" She asked

"I'm getting ready to see a movie, Addison your gonna be fine I was nervous about meeting his family. I got through it and so will you, I trust Morgan that he'll take good care of you" I said waiting on a reply.

"Okay I agree we're leaving for Ohio right now, Spencer thank you I needed this" she said

"Your welcome Adds love you" I said

"Love you too Reid bye" she told me before she hung up.

**Addison pov**

_I'm still nervous Spencer talked to me about it. I'm still meeting his family, which is his mother and his two sisters Desiree, Sarah. I am very happy to meet his family still crazy nervous. Just relax your gonna be fine._

"Addison please tell me what your thinking?" He asked while taking my hand as I laced my fingers in between his.

"I am thinking about how lucky I am to have you in my life SSA Derek Morgan" I said stealing kiss from him.

"Now were talking baby why didn't I have this before" he suggested

"Baby you always want what you can't have Derek Morgan" I flirted with him.

"Is that so, my pretty girl well I can't until I get you home then I'll show you what I want then" he said

"Why don't you let me drive baby I'm nothing like Reid when I get out on the high way, besides you've driven through two states let me get to Illinois then you can drive the rest of the way okay baby. Please?" I asked while putting out my best pout.

"Okay pretty girl I'll let you drive only on one condition if you let me ask you anything I want" he explained

"Okay baby let her rip" I said while taking over the wheel.

He took my free hand he laced his fingers in between mine "I do I love you woman, I wish you told me that you were nervous. I would have kissed those nerves away baby" he said

"We'll I am Reid after all I can keep my nervousness to myself. I didn't wanna worry you with it, you have so much to worry with and all" I said

"You are so like your brother you both like to hide what your feelings, and you let it take over you like you believe in it. You know I can take care of you in more ways than one" he said kissing my neck.

"Derek sweetie I'm trying to drive here your not helping, why don't you take a little nap" I said

"Are you trying to trick me like I did you?" He asked

"Now why would I do that for? If I wasn't driving, I would take you now. We're on our to your mothers house I don't want to be late" I said

"Addison honey where in Illinois now if you will let me drive? Stop at the next rest stop please?" I questioned

"Anything for you my Derek Morgan" I said taking the rest stop we came too.

He begins by kissing my neck then slowly moving me on to him "Derek lets get to your mom's house then we can see how much trouble I really am in" I said kissing his lips one more time before getting off of him and getting out.

"You know Addison that could get you in trouble, I guess you already knew that" I said pulling her over to me.

"But officer I really good girl" I flirted kissing him again was only to tease him.

**Morgan pov**

_I could tell she's still a little nervous, but she is a Reid after all. At least she isn't as nervous like before. This is the girl I fell in love with, my girl. She just went to sleep with her hand in mine._

My felt my phone ringing "hello" I answered

"Hey baby it's momma are you on your way up here?" She asked

"Yes ma'am I am we're on few hours way now, interstate 12 is the way to your house" I said

"Your correct baby is she nervous is that right?" She asked

"Yes momma she is how did you know" I said

"A mother knows honey, I'll let you get here see ya baby bye" she said before hanging up.

**Momma Morgan pov**

_I am beyond happy about my baby is coming home, he's bringing someone he's been alone now for years. Then I heard from Reid he's bringing his sister with him. From what I heard from Reid she's very nice and it's changing my baby boy's life. I heard the front door open "momma I'm home" someone said coming through the door. I walked in to find my baby with his girl. He gave me a hug "momma this is my girlfriend Addison Reid" he said as I shook hands with her._

"Hello Addison how are you?" I asked

"Good" she said nervously.

"Honey there's no need to be nervous, come and sit Derek take yours and her bags to your room please" I said leading her into living room.

"So how's Spencer doing?" I asked

"He's doing good" she said watching Derek come back in.

"That's great Derek I'm sure you & Addison would love to rest after along trip so go get rested, I'll see you two in the morning" I said

thanks to walfpawn


	10. Chapter 10

TALR

**Morgan pov **

_I woke up with someone's arms around me looked over Addison has her arms around me. Awe then I got up put on my clothes and head out went down stairs. I found momma in the kitchen fixing breakfast "good morning momma" I said getting me a cup of coffee and then sitting down at the table._

"Good morning baby did you sleep well?" She questioned

"Yes I did I'm sure Addison will sleep in until dinner time, she's really worried about meeting you. She's worried you won't like her like Reid she has the gene as same as him" I said

"Baby I like her just fine she brought you here safe and not harmed, unlike Reid who brought you here with that look if shock on your face" she said

"I promise that boy can't drive to save his life, I found that out the hard way. I totally love her!" I said

"I could tell she's nervous, she has a right to be. She's meeting your mother for the first time but I also know her brother too. He was nervous then too. But something is happening to you baby I love seeing this side of you. I think she's changing you baby" she said taking a seat beside me.

**Addison POV **

_I woke up to the soft noise of my phone vibrating. I looked at the screen and_

_noticed it was from Hotch._

"Hello," I asked, my mind wondering why he was calling me.

"Addison, I don't know how to tell you this. Reid was injured while chasing

down an unsub," Hotch explained. I could hear a certain tone in his voice, a

tone that signalled he was worried.

"Is he alright? Does he need me? I'm coming down," I said as I stumbled

slightly trying to find suitable clothes.

"He's going to be fine Addison, he wants you to stay there. He said there was nothing you can do," Hotch said.

"Hotch, I'm coming back he needs me," I argued back, the sister side of me

fighting for control.

"Addison, Spencer wants you stay away. I'm telling you stay, that's an order. Besides you need... to stay with Morgan," he explained.

"Aaron it's not fair you are sounding more like Reid everytime I talk to you" I sat there just thinking about Reid.

"Reid said you can call him later, for the record I do not sound like Reid. Besides if you came back he says all you would do is baby him he doesn't like that," he told me so.

"That's what they all say Hotch but you all do it even Morgan," I said while shutting my phone.

"Morgan does what" he asked as he sat down by me.

"Hotch called to tell me that Reid's hurt," I said

"What we half to go back," he told me.

"That's what I said to Hotch but he told me to stay because I needed to be here with you. Spencer told him all I would is baby him," I pouted

"Adds you do attend to do that treat Reid like a baby," he said

"Not you too, everyone has turned against me this isn't fair" I explained

"It's nothing against you baby but you have me now, and I got you so let me do some treating of my own. I bet you would like the way I treat you. So what do you say sexy girl?" I smiled at him he thinks I'm sexy.

"There's only one way to answer that SSA Derek Morgan" I kissed him.

"You just love saying that ssa part don't ya" he wondered

"Yes yes I do. Why you don't like it?" I questioned in a sexy look.

"I do like it sexy girl," he kissed my neck.

Some one decided to knock on the door "who is it?" Derek asked

"It's Sara can I come in?," she asked she came in.

"Hey Sara this my girlfriend Addison Reid this my sister Sara Addison" he said

"Hello I heard so much about you" she wondered

"Same here well I'm going down stairs to get something to eat bye" I said walking out.

**Morgan pov**

I smiled as she walked out "what was that Derek what's wrong with you, " she said taking a seat besides me.

"Sara I love you and all, but I love her. She cares about me that's hard to come by," I thought.

"Maybe she cares about your money Derek have you even thought about that, wait no you haven't cause your in love and all that," she said giving me a mean face.

"You Don't like her I get it, but I do so drop it like it was yesterday" I said going down into kitchen.

_I found both mamma & Addison having a great time. Both of them didn't notice I was in the room so I left the room quietly. I went to watch football on tv._

Later on that day

**Sara pov**

_I came home only to notice my brother has a girlfriend, she's pretty I'll give her that. I'm only looking after my brother he's needs some one to watch his back, I see her coming into living room. Addison sat down by me "hello" she said in nice way._

"Hey what are you doing with my brother cause I know it's not for the friendship," I questioned.

"Yes it's for the friendship I love him so very much, sometimes I don't think I deserve him" she said with a little sparkle in her eye.

"That my conclusion as well you don't deserve him he's my brother I'm only taking his interest at heart. He doesn't like you. So please leave my brother alone go back where you came from stupid bitch" I suggested.

"Why should I go home I'm taking his interest at heart as well, believe me I know him better then you do" she said like she believe it.

"Addison honey let me tell you this your only here to get into my brothers pants that's not going to happen my dear. Your using him for his badge. I heard your mother is dead good for her she couldn't stand you either so left to get away from you" a tear came down her face "oh did I hit nerve Addison just stay away from my brother go home cuz Derek doesn't want you," I told her she begin to cry, she went out the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**Addison pov **

Bartender came over "ma'am, is there anyone I need to call for you?" Questioned

"No... nobody cares about me anymore not even my boyfriend or what is my boyfriend alone is all I am now alone."

"Now why would anyone have something against you, your so pretty I bet your smart too" he expressed

I giggled at him "thank you" I answered

"You wanna tell me why a pretty girl like yourself is getting drunk, I mean it's none of my business" he Huffed.

I went into my story, then he said "well when you get tired of him let me know I'll be glad to show you a good time" he sighed.

I flirted with him he likes it so far "so what are you doing after your done here?" I slurred, I wonder what keeps him awake at night. It's different for I never gets this type of attention before, I got from Derek I knew then I was worth it.

Man named Josh is here taking care of me now "turn around I wanna see that a$$ now" I smiled at him. He turned around damn he's got on tight shirt that you could see his muscles thin pants that Derek wish he had.

Now I feel so alone and scared I called Aaron "hey Hotch" I slurred.

**Hotch pov** _(Hotch is like the big brother Addison never had_)

"Excuse me Beth. Hello," I answered.

"Hotch, I'm coming home. I wish I had never come here. Tell Spence I'm coming home," she cried down the phone. I hated hearing her cry.

"Slow down Addison. Tell me what happened?" I asked as I listened to small sobs from the other line.

"His sister told me to go home and to never come back. I love him Aaron, she says she is taking his best interest at heart. She told me to leave her brother alone and go back home," she cried, her voice is shaking. This not good.

"Addison, stay where you are. Okay, I'm calling Morgan," I suggested. I just wanted to make everything better for her.

"No, don't do that. Please Hotch, he doesn't need to know," she answered.

"Adds, he needs to know your upset. Calm down okay. That's good, stay calm and breathe with me," I said. Her breathing began to slow and I was relieved that she was following my instructions.

"Derek will be mad at me," she says in a small, upset, childish voice.

"No, he won't. I promise you that. Addison, I'm going to hang up now. I promise to call you back straight away," I said before hanging up.

I quickly dialled Morgan's number and waited for an answer.

"Hello," he answered.

"Morgan, I need to talk to you about Addison. She's freaking out Morgan, she's coming home because your sister said something to her. She said she is taking your best interest at heart and leaving you alone, she's on her way home," I explained.

"Okay, do you know where she's at?" he questioned.

"I think she's at a bar but I'm not sure. You may want to talk to Garica, just find her and call me when you do," I said before slamming my phone down in frustration.

**Reid pov**

_I was slightly startled when my phone started to ring next to me, I looked at screen and saw Addison's name flash on it. I quickly opened the phone. I frowned when I hear Addison's voice._

"Hello Reid, what ya doing? I luv you" she giggled and slurred down the phone at me.

"Adds, are you drunk? Where are you?" I asked, fear filling my heart. I didn't like her being drunk, it left her vulnerable.

"Yes I is drunk. why do you want to know?" she sighed.

"Adds, where is Morgan?" I questioned in anger.

"I don't know, and I don't care he's probably at home. He's not looking for me according to his sister Sara. She is such a bitch," her voice slurred in anger.

"Adds, hold on. I got another call. Stay on the line and stay in public."

I quickly switched lines. "Hello," I answered.

"Reid, have you heard from Addison?" He questioned.

"Yes, she is on the other line. what did you do?! She's very upset, I think she wants to come home but she's drunk, she can't get on a plane like that. Morgan, I let her go because I trusted you to keep her safe," I snapped down the phone.

"I had no idea that Sara was going to talk her especially not like that. Reid, I'm so sorry." Morgan sighed.

"Sorry doesn't help my sister while she's drunk does it" I snapped before I ended the call.

**Morgan pov**

Addison sent a text to me.

"Morgan, I'm only texting you because Spencer ask me too. I'm at a bar called Crimson Shades."

_I quickly rushed to Crimson Shades, I walked into the bar and searched for her. Noticing a few people staring a booth, I walked over to find Addison asleep. A waiter came over to me and gave me a sad smile._

"Do you know her?" the waiter asked me. I nodded.

"I cut her off a few minutes ago, no offence to your sister but she's a bitch to do this to such a beautiful lady," the waiter said. "She's been talking more and more with each drink."

"What does she owe?" I asked.

"I'll bring the bill over," the waiter said. "Take care of her."

The waiter walked away leaving me alone with Addison. I quickly checked on her, she seemed just to be in a deep, drunken sleep. I wrinkled my nose slightly at the smell of alcohol. I brought my phone out again and dialled Hotch.

"Hotch, I found her. Yes, I know if I didn't find her I would get my ass kicked by you," I sighed. I listened as Hotch let out a breath of relief.

"Get Addison home, sober her up. If you don't ,your dealing with me," he told me before he hung up.

"Addison, baby. Wake up, we need to go home and get you into bed," I said waking her up. She looked at me sluggishly and tried to wave me away.

"No, I don't wanna go. Your sister said some really ugly things to me," she slurred. "She said, I heard your mother is dead, good for her. She couldn't stand you either so left to get away from you. If I stayed a little longer, she would have ragged on my brother Spencer too. Derek it hurt."

_She began to cry gently. I quickly paid the bill before picking her up in one scoop. She leaned deeper in my chest, I could feel her tears soaking through my t-shirt._

_I walked out to the car and placed her into the car, the moment her head leaned up against the headrest, she fell back to sleep. The drive home allowed me time to try and control his anger. _

_The moment I walked through the door, Momma began to fond over her. I left Addison with Momma and stormed up towards Sara's room. I knocked then I went in._

"what makes you think you can ruin this?" I asked. "I heard you talked about her dead mother, that's low even for you Sara. I should have known better than to bring her up here, I'm very angry at you! My girlfriend is drunk, I won't be surprised if Reid comes here to take her home," I said with anger leaking from my voice. Sara remained silent as I shouted at her. Her head bowed in shame.

_I turned around when a knock came at the door. I turned around to see Momma walking into the room._

"Derek, she's asking for you. Your boss called, Aaron Hotchner, right? Anyway, he called and wanted to know how Addison was. I told him she was safe and sound now. He asked if you could call him, I told him you would. Baby, it seems you and your team care a lot about Reid's sister. I know you have soft spot for Miss Addison Reid. Take care of her and be there for her," she smiled. I nodded, I looked at Sara one last time before walking out of the room.

_I went downstairs to find her asleep on the couch. I stared at her for a moment, I noticed how uncomfortable she was on the sofa and whisked her up to my room. Placing her on the bed, I covered her up with a few blankets._

I called Hotch.

"Morgan how is she?" he asked immediately.

"She's sleeping Hotch, I like you and all but really what's up with calling?" I asked as I realised how worried Hotch really was.

"I look at Addison like she's my sister, I never had one. She fits right in with the group. We're all family, Reid needs someone to look after him which he has, he has you to do that. Addison has me to do that for her which I do not mind. They need us whether they like it or not," he said.

"I get it, Hotch. Thanks for calling. You're right. Any way, I'll make sure she calls you when she gets up, if she gets up before morning. I can't believe that Sara would say something so mean," I said before I noticed Addison waking up. "I gotta go. Bye."

"Where am I?" she asked in a small voice.

"Addison, you're here with me. It's Derek. Honey, it's okay, you didn't do anything bad," I said.

"I did, I went out and got drunk. I'm so stupid," Addison began to cry. I pulled her close and let her cry.

thank you so much to gothina234, for the help.


	12. Chapter 12

TALR

Next day

**Reid pov**

I knew I shouldn't have let her go, but she wanted to go. Addison is a hand full, but so am I. I am angry at Morgan for letting her go out like that. I should call and ask her how things are going before I jump to conclusions, I'm good at that trust me.

I'm calling him right now "hello" Morgan answered

"Did you find my sister?" I asked while waiting for a reply.

"Yes Reid I did she's in bed asleep, Reid I'll make sure she calls you back when she's up" He explained

**Addison pov**

_I woke up to find no one not even Derek, I didn't call Hotch or Reid. I decided that sense he didn't want me I was go back home. I gather all my clothes together put in my suit case, but then I started to panic._

_Feeling agonising pain in the pit of my stomach, then I heard the door open its Derek. I went over and hug him, "Derek Morgan where were you?" I asked_

_"I was getting breakfast sorry honey I didn't mean to make you upset. I need to talk to you what happen between you & Sara last night?" He asked_

"We had a disagreement about you, she thinks I need leave you alone she thinks we're having sex. But I'm not like that I don't go around sleeping with every man I know just because I can, I'm not like that Derek," I expressed my opinion.

_"I know baby your nothing like that hey she can think what she wants, don't cry. She's not used to me bringing someone home that's all, it still doesn't give her the right to say those things. By the way Reid called he wanted you to call him back?!" He sighed while wiping my tears way._

"Ok will you stay with me I'm going to call him now" I said he nodded I pick up my cell dialing Reid's number.

**Reid's pov **

"Hello" I answered

"Hi Spencer" she sighed

"Hey Addison I was worried about you, I think you should come home spend some time with me?!" I expressed

"Spence I need to fix my problems here first don't ya think? I know how to run away from my problems but now I want to fix them," she sighed.

"Ook well you two get home I need to talk to you" I said while taking a breath.

"Ok Reid I gotta go I love you" she said before hanging up.

_I love my sister, sometimes I wonder what I would have become without her, now I'll never know but I am happy she's in my life as well in Morgan's life too. Awe shoot I forgot to talk to Morgan. I'll text him later. _

**Rossi pov **

Now I walked over to Reid's desk "hey Reid what ya doin?" I asked.

"Nothing gotta call from Addison a few minutes ago everything is good. She said she had some problems to clear up before coming back home." I said

"That's good Reid, Hotch meant no harm he cares about Addison in a sisterly way, Reid we love Addison. Derek more so then the rest of us but we love her too, I want you to know if you guys need to talk or thing I'm here as well as rest of the team," Rossi explained.

**Morgan pov**

_I got on bed pulled her down with me "Addison" I sighed she looks at me with love in her eyes this is why I love her so. _

"So is this what you do to girls when you want to have your way with them?" She questioned me.

"Yes...I mean no. Can talk to you?" I asked

"Yes I mean we're all alone, what are you thinking about" she expressed.

"What do you think about marriage?" I asked as she laid her down on my chest.

"I think it's right for a man & woman to get married if that's what they wanna do why?" She questioned me back.

"Yeah I guess so Addison don't ya think about getting married?" I sighed

_"Yeah sometimes it's one of list of things to do" she sighed before she fell asleep again, "I love you baby I wanna marry you make you happy that's all I wanted to do" I had thought about while I played with her hair._

Then the door open Sara and Desiree came in "hello sister" I said getting up leaving Addison to sleep.

I hugged my sister "hey Derek how's things going? I see you got yourself a girlfriend" She asked

"There going good. Yes I have a girlfriend her name is Addison she's over there in bed asleep, so lets get out of here" I expressed leaving with my sisters.

As I walked into living room "so Sara was fill me in on Addison but I disagree with her, momma told me about her too. I agree with momma she's turned you around I like this side of you, your really different. She's gotta have a prize for turning you around?" Desiree said taking a seat on the sofa, I smiled at her.

"Oh I bet your waiting to gush about her too, I can read you like a book. Derek I can't wait hear it. So please tell me about Addison?" She asked

_I told her all about my Addison. After a while found momma in the kitchen I needed to her about something "momma I have something on my mind, I would like your opinion?" I asked_

"Sure baby what is it?" She said taking a seat at the table.

"Momma it's about Addison. Do you think I'm doing the right thing here? I love her I would put her before myself. I even begin to think about marriage?" I asked

"Marriage is a big step baby! I see you have gave it a lot of thought before coming to me, Derek if your heart is saying yes, have you asked her about marriage?" Momma questioned.

"Yes I have, she seems ready" I expressed my mother just nodded.

**Desiree pov**

_Derek my brother is going to ask Addison to marry him. I haven't even met this girl but from what I heard she seems like she has turned my brother into a good one. Now I need to hear from the source herself I hear feet coming down the hall then here she is "hello! You must be Desiree right?" She asked I nodded before shaking her hand._

"I can see Reid in you, Derek, momma, and Sara have told me about all you" I explained

"All good I hope?" She asked

"Yes very good, so Derek tells me you own your own bar" I said.

"Yes that's right I've own it for two years now, it makes me happy to do something. Reid told me I didn't have to work but I didn't want him to pay my way through everything. I was happy to work, besides it payed my way through college. I want to be a photographer soon I've been taking pictures around here. I'm trying to get a degree I'll be through in October I should be getting my papers to professional be photographer." She explain to me.

"Wow that's amazing Addison," I had notice her blush when she saw Derek coming this way.

"Hey baby are you two getting along?" He asked while taking a seat by Addison then taking her hand.

"Can I talk to Addison alone please?" Sara asked

"No not after that display earlier so talk?" Derek told her.

"Addison I want to apologize to you after what I said yesterday," Sara expressed.

So here's the chapter please if you could help me out with this story, that would be great thank you.


	13. Chapter 13

**Morgan POV**

_My sister apologized to Addison and she took it all in. My Addison forgave her, which is good. I wanted all of my family to get along with her. My mom, Desiree, and Sara took her for the day. She seemed very happy when she left, I'm glad I brought her home. I turned the TV on to the local news station._

_"Hello, I'm Julie Simon. An hour ago Mall shooting here in Chicago. We haven't heard anything on the victims, Anna Brown is out on the scene Anna what do you have for us?!," she had asked _

_"Yes, Anna Brown reporting. Shots were fired around 2 p.m. There was one victim by the name of Addison Reid. Police have taken her to the Chicago hospital, there's not been anymore shootings at this time. Please, if anyone has any information about this, call police department right way. Reporting live from Chicago mall, I'm Anna Brown." I immediately turned off the T.V and called my momma. Pick up, momma._

"Hey, baby," she cried.

"Momma, what's wrong? Is it Addison? Please tell me?!" I asked urgently.

"Baby, you need to get down here. Call Spencer, Derek. It looks really bad. She was shot twice," mom sighed.

"I'm on my way. I'll call Reid, too. Bye," I hung up, calling Reid as I drove to the hospital in panic mode. "Hello," he answered his phone.

**Reid POV**

We just finished up a case file. I made my way back to my desk as my phone started to vibrate. "Hello?" I sighed.

"Reid?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, what is it Morgan?" I questioned.

"I need you to get on a plane as fast as you can, okay? There's been a shooting- Addison is involved in a shooting," Morgan explained.

I was in shock. Hotch took the phone from my hand. "Hello?" He answered with authority.

"Hotch, I need Reid to get on a plane. There's been a shooting at the local mall. Addison was shot twice. I don't know how she is yet, I'm on my way from my house to the hospital. Hotch, you might want to go with him, I know he's in shock," Morgan said. Hotch made me sit down and bent down to my level.

Garcia came in. "Boss man, I have two tickets to Chicago tonight- Reid, everything is going to be okay," she assured.

I got up, gathered all my things, and left. I looked behind me and saw Hotch with our go bags. I had to get to Addison. She must be freaking out right now. I heard someone talking to me. "Reid, slow down. She'll be there," he said. I was ready to cry. I almost lost it, I couldn't lose my baby sister.

**Hotch POV**

_Reid is freaking out, he's hyperventilating. "Reid, calm down. It's Hotch. Is it okay if I touch your shoulder?" I ask and he nods. I go to grab his shoulder but he melts to the floor. I call Dave. "Dave, can you come down here? Bring JJ with you, please?" I request. I need him calm for our flight._

_A few minutes later JJ and Rossi come over. "What's happened?!" Rossi demands, a shocked look on his face. JJ goes all mother hen on him, questioning if he is okay, if he needs anything._

_"We were walking out and he started hyperventilating. Then when I asked to put my hand on his shoulder he nodded then landed on the floor. He had gotten a call from Morgan! Addison has been gunned down she's been admitted to the hospital," I say, looking down to Reid. He's pale, not looking good at all. He's not used to being on this side of things. _

"Spence, I need you to come back for us, okay? There ya go, let me see those big brown eyes. Where did you hide them?" JJ coos as Reid sits up.

"Reid, would it be okay if I come with you and Hotch" She asks and demands at the same time.

"Sure. Can we go now?" I watch as he gets up.

_JJ looks at me. "He needs a nap." She's right. He's pale and he's worried. On the way I see JJ get out one of Reid's books and start to read to him. "Reid, she's gonna be fine, okay?" I tell him. After a few minutes, I watch his eyes close. He has calmed down, his breathing is calm. JJ glares at me. "Hotch what if this turns out bad? It will not sit well with Morgan & Reid." she says. I just nod my head. _

**Morgan POV**

I walked into the hospital and found the nurses station. "Ma'am, could you tell me what's going on with Addison May Reid, please?" I asked.

"Sir, I can't tell you anything if you're not family, I'm sorry!" She huffed.

"I am Derek Morgan. Addison is my wife," I smiled while I took out my badge and showed it to her.

"Okay, I'm sorry, sir. She's in surgery. I'm sorry, that's all I have at this moment," she said.

I went in and found Momma, Sarah, Desiree, Hotch, JJ, and last but not least Reid. I went around to my family. "Momma, what happened out there?" I requested.

_"Baby, I want to know... Did you marry her and not tell us?! If you did, congratulations are in order!" she asked while hugging me._

**Hotch POV**

_We touched down. JJ was holding onto Reid, trying to keep him together. I made to the nurses station before JJ and Reid did. "Hello, I'm Aaron Hotchner with the FBI," I said while flashing my badge. "You have Addison Reid here, I would like the status on her. She's one of my agents, please?" I asked nicely._

"Yes, sir. Addison Reid is still in surgery," she clearly told me.

I told JJ and Reid to go to the waiting room since the Morgan family was already there waiting for Morgan. Once they were settled, I let the room know I was going to check on Addison's condition.

A male doctor came over, "I'm Dr. Parker, the one overseeing Addison's surgery. She made it through with flying colors. One bullet went right through her shoulder, the other one barely made it through her rib cage. She'll be in a lot pain for a few days but other than that she will be fine." I shook his hand with gratitude and a heavy weight lifted off my left shoulder, knowing Addison was safe.

_I walked back into waiting room I heard "what?! You married my sister?" Reid yelled then ran outside._

_it took me a while but I got finally got a chapter done thanks To torajune28 _


End file.
